COF27
COF27, ist die Abkürzung für Color of Flower 27, kann aber auch Wundervoll27 heißen. Nur 15 der ehemaligen Color of Flower Members sind bei dieser Gruppe dabei. Sie wurden am 17. Dezember.2010 auf dem Graduation Konzert vorgestellt. Die Gruppe KaMi sowie Kanna Kotoko als Solo Sängerin, soll bestehen bleiben. Und Units der Gruppe werden. Leader von allen Members zusammen sind Momoko Yuki und Mina Manami. Historie Am 17.Dezember.2010 wurde die Gruppe Offizelle neu Vorgestellt. Es wurde bekannt sie werden in Teams unterteil. Mit je 9 Members pro Team. Die Members Johanna Scheinder und Tina Meier mussten die Gruppe wieder verlassen und gingen zurück nach Deutschland, ersetzt wurden sie durch Shadow und Asta. Kumiko Nakazawa und Tokia kündigten an ebenfalls zu gehen. Tokia gab als Grund ihre Schwangerschaft an und Kumiko Familiäre Probleme. Für sie werden Kyutoo Monst und Elfa nachrücken. Die Gruppe gab am 30.März.2011 bekannt Main Singers und Main Dancers in der Gruppe zu haben sowie für jedes Team ein Captian. Außerdem wurde auf der Offizellen Seite angekündigt dass, die Fans für die 2te Single das Line up der Single Voten können. Nach der Zweiten Single kündigten Sun Shinning, Media Rena, Annata Medinowa und Tara Taylor Mirror bekannt die Gruppe für ein neues Projekt der TDG zu verlassen alle wurden Members von BeautyfulNaked. Die Gruppe wurde im Oktober.2012 aufgelöst. Discographie Single #Cry for you (28.Februar.2011) #Remember your Dream Tomorrow (09.Mai.2011) #Tears in your soul (25.July.2011) #Sanshin (26.September.2011) #Saki Remini (07.November.2011) #Knight Flight (07.Februar.2012) #Sleep Night Song (24.April.2012) #suddenly love stop (30.Juli.2012) Members Team C *Yuri Sugita (Captian/Minor Singer) *Ai Fujiwara (Lead Singer) (Gründet die Gruppe Dream Flower). *Naomi Murakami (Lead Singer) (Gründet die Gruppe Dream Flower). '' *Ne Lona (wechsel zu TDG MenNeHonIIan) *Menia Men *Asta ''(Main Dancer) *Amora Waterman *Setona Morizono *Kleniara Kumara (wechsel zu TDG MenNeHonIIan) Team O *Koharu Yukino (Captain) (Lead Singer) (Gründet die Gruppe MoTaRu). *Mari Kamei (Co.Captian/Minor Singer) *Kanna Kotoko (Lead Singer) (wird Solo Sängerin) *Minami Suzuki (Main Dancer) (Gründet die Gruppe Dream Flower). *Sakura Mona (Lead Singer) *Kona Minotela (Main Dancer) *Klenia (wechsel zu TDG MenNeHonIIan) *Haruka Fujio *Leni Mendruna Team F *Momoko Yuki (Captain) (Gründet die Gruppe MoTaRu). *Minami Kumai (Co.Captian) *Kaho Fuchizaki (Minor Singer) *Tami Ucheda (Lead Singer) (Gründet die Gruppe MoTaRu). *Maki Manabe (Gründet die Gruppe Dream Flower). *Noa Meier (Lead Singer) (Gründet die Gruppe Natsu & Noa). '' *Shadow ''(Main Dancer) (Wechselt zu Friday Shampoo) *Henrike Mondstaub *Hanako Dira Former Members *Tina Meier (Team C) *Johanna Scheider (Team F) *Kumiko Nakazawa (Team O) *Tokia (Team O) *Sheena Rama (Team C) *Sun Shinning (Team C) *Media Rena (Team C) *Annata Medinowa (Team O) *Tara Taylor Mirror (Team F) *Mina Manami(Team C, died) Units *KaMi Kaho Fuchizaki, Minami Suzuki *Kanna Kotoko *FLOWER POWER COLOR Minami Manami, Tara Taylor Mirror, Noa Meier, Sakura Mona *ROCK FLOWER Kona Minotela, Sheena Rama , Sun Shinning , Kanna Kotoko, Kaho Fuchizaki,Ai Fujiwara *Newa MelunieMedia Rena, Kona Minotela, Ne Lona, Sheena Rama, Sakura Mona, Henrike Mondstaub, Noa Meier, Shadow, Asta, Kyutoo Monst *White Flower Minami Kumai, Naomi Murakami, Tami Ucheda, Momoko Yuki, Mari Kamei, Minami Suzuki, Koharu Yukino, Maki Manabe, Yuri Sugita